Ainda não tem nome
by Meguxa
Summary: O que eles tinham ainda não tinha nome, muito menos sabia, e ainda estavam surpresos, que aquilo tinha durado tanto que durou. Mas Scorpius tinha que estragar tudo falando aquelas três palavras que faziam tudo ficar mais sério do que deveria ser.


**Prólogo**

Fechou as mãos em punhos, os olhos se estreitando mais uma vez, enquanto respirava fundo. Era incrível como ele a deixava com raiva com tão pouco. Olhou para Albus com o canto dos olhos, percebendo o quanto ela parecia alerta para qualquer coisa que poderia fazer e logo fechou os olhos por completo, respirando fundo mais uma vez numa tentativa de se acalmar um pouco e quando o fez levantou um pouco o queixo, voltando a fitar o loiro a sua frente com o olhar estreito.

- Você é um idiota e eu sinceramente não sei por que ainda perco o meu tempo gastando minha voz dirigindo a palavra a você, Malfoy... – O ouviu soltar um riso sobrado, o que a fez fechar as mãos em punhos com ainda mais força, enquanto os próprios dentes trincavam um pouco. - Melhor irmos, Al... Não quero mais gastar meu tempo com esse ai.

- Esse ai tem nome, Weasley! E é ele que está na porta do dormitório do monitor chefe esse ano, não o seu... – Avançou alguns centímetros para perto do loiro, levantando o rosto para que pudesse o fitar nos olhos. Que merda, odiava ser baixinha daquele jeito. E logo percebeu que ele sustentava o seu olhar com a mesma fúria que sentia naquele momento.

- Dou graças a Merlin por não ter que dividir uma sala comunal com você, Malfoy. E sinto pena de Emily por ter que fazer isso e ainda mais pena de Al por ter que ver sua cara toda vez que ele vai visitar a namorada. – Falou por entre os dentes, as mãos ainda fechadas em punho. – Você pode ter ganhado esse posto, mas isso só se deve pelo fato de eu ter uma vida e não seguir as regras que nem um patinho como você faz. E se você não se esquece, sou uma monitora como qualquer outra...

- Exatamente... Você é como qualquer outra monitora e tem que ouvir o que _eu_falo. – Pode ver o sorriso vitorioso dele a sua frente, e acabou o empurrando para longe de si, sendo segurada por alguém que se encontrava atrás de seu corpo para que não fizesse algo ainda mais drástico.

- Melhor irmos, Rosie, antes que um dos professores chegue e veja vocês mais uma vez assim... – Sentiu a mão de seu primo há puxar um pouco para fitá-lo, antes de se voltar mais uma vez para o Malfoy. – Vamos!

Quando ouviu aquele tom, que Albus usava pouquíssimas vezes, acabou por segui-lo para longe do loiro, sabendo que os olhares de alguns alunos ainda se encontravam sobre si, mas resolveu os ignorar e continuar o caminho que fazia com o moreno ao seu lado. Ficaram em silêncio por todo o caminho até a sala comunal, se deixando levar pelo braço dele que ainda a segurava, até que estivessem dentro da torre, onde se jogou de qualquer jeito sobre um dos sofás da sala.

- Você tem que parar com essas brigas, Rosie. Já estamos no nosso sétimo ano e vocês parecem ter ficado piores com o passar dos anos! – Olhou para Albus com o canto dos olhos, os deixando estreitos. Já sabia bem o que ele ia dizer sobre aquelas brigas, ele chegava parecer uma vitrola quebrada quando se dizia aquilo.

Suspirou pesadamente, pegando um dos papeis que se encontravam dentro de sua mochila, lendo o mesmo com rapidez antes de devolvê-lo para a mochila. Levantou a mão para interromper o discurso que seu primo fazia sobre as brigas que tinha com Malfoy e sorriu de leve quando ele parou de falar.

- Temos alguns deveres para fazermos antes do jantar para que depois fiquemos livres e você possa passar a noite com sua querida namorada. Ou prefere continuar discutindo comigo sobre uma coisa inútil que você sabe que não vai mudar? – Perguntou a ele com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, a cabeça se pendendo levemente para o lado em espera da resposta dele.

- Uma hora as coisas têm que mudar, Rosie... – Revirou os olhos com aquilo, antes de tirar os livros que usariam para os deveres, guardando o papel num dos compartimentos que tinha criado em sua bolsa para que ninguém pegasse, ou encontrasse o mesmo, e logo começou a fazer o dever de poções.

xxx

Suas costas finalmente bateram contra o colchão, os lábios ainda grudados aos dele, enquanto se movia cuidadosamente sobre a cama para que achasse uma posição onde ficaria mais confortável sobre a cama. E no momento que se encontrava completamente sobre estar, entreabriu as pernas acomodando o corpo do loiro por entre elas, suas mãos se prendendo com mais vontade na camisa que ele vestia para que logo a pudesse a tirar com um pequeno puxão leve.

- A porta... – Murmurou contra a boca dele, sabendo que ele entenderia o pedido, e acabou por se afastar um pouco, aproveitando aquele momento, que usou para pegar fôlego e que ele colocava o encanto sobre a porta do dormitório dele, para tirar a camisa que ele vestia e a jogar para um canto qualquer, sem nem se importar onde ela pararia.

- Lucy está com o seu primo hoje, não devem voltar até amanhã de manhã... – Se afastou por completo com aquelas palavras, o olhando surpresa com o fato dele saber daquilo, antes de ouvi-lo rir baixinho. – Não ia te chamar para o quarto se eu não tivesse ouvido eles hoje de manhã combinando de ir para a Sala Precisa pela noite... Ela aparentemente não gosta de usar o dormitório de Monitora Chefe para essas coisas... – Não conseguiu conter o riso baixo que veio aos lábios quando ele falou aquilo, mas ainda assim puxou a própria varinha e colocou um feitiço sobre a porta.

- Então temos uma looonga noite e uma manhã ainda mais longa pela frente... não quer ser interrompido, quer? – Perguntou sedutoramente, os dedos brincando conta o peitoral exposto dele, ao mesmo tempo em que passava a língua pelos lábios com lentidão. O ouviu grunhir baixinho contra seu ouvido e sorriu satisfeita com a reação que tirou dele só com aquela fala. Adorava perceber o quanto ele perdia o controle consigo, mesmo com tão pouco.

- Tem que tomar cuidado com o que fala, Weasley. Antes que eu te prenda aqui o dia inteiro e não te deixe sair até que eu esteja completamente satisfeito... – Riu baixo daquela "ameaça", mas logo fora cortada pela pequena mordida que recebeu na pele logo abaixo de sua orelha, o que lhe tirou um ofego dos lábios, os dedos se grudando mais ao corpo do sonserino, as pernas se apertando nas laterais do quadril dele na tentativa de trazê-lo ainda mais perto de si. – Ainda mais que eu esperei o dia inteiro para isso... – Sorriu contra os cabelos dele, acabando por dar um pequeno impulso na cama para que pudessem trocar de posição, ficando por cima do corpo do loiro, enquanto se sentava sobre o colo dele, mantendo os olhos grudados nos alheios, e pode o ver passando a língua pelos lábios com se estivesse faminto. – Você fica tão sexy quando está nervosa que eu tenho que me segurar para não te agarrar no meio do...

O ouviu gemer com o movimento que fez de quadril contra o dele, deixando que o peso de seu corpo se encarregasse da pressão sobre o baixo ventre alheio, levando as mãos para a barra da blusa que vestia a tirando de uma só vez para que ele pudesse ver o sutiã de renda verde que usava por debaixo do pijama, sorrindo ainda mais ao perceber que ele ainda se perdia com a visão de seu torço aparecendo para ele daquela forma, e talvez pelo fato de estar usando a cor favorita dele.

- Assim você me mata, Weasley... – Fora jogada contra a cama, sentindo logo o corpo dele sobre o seu mais uma vez, enquanto soltava mais um riso baixo e satisfeito com aquilo. Os lábios voltaram a se encontrar aos de Scorpius, o beijando com ainda mais vontade do que antes, enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam para afastar a calça de pijama dele, tento ajuda de suas pernas, o que causou uma fricção ainda maior por entre os baixo ventres.

Em pouco tempo as roupas já haviam sido descartadas, os corpos se encontravam ainda mais juntos que antes e já se sentia completa por inteiro com ele se movendo dentro de si em um ritmo quase frenético e errático, ambos gemendo contra o ouvido do outro, as mãos marcando e tentando fazer com que ficassem ainda mais juntos do que se encontravam. Podia sentir sua pele queimando a cada beijo e a cada toque que ganhava do loiro, o corpo se arqueando contra o dele toda vez que ele ia mais fundo em si, o prazer a inundando por completo como sempre acontecia quando estavam juntos.

Havia três anos que... estavam juntos de verdade, que pararam de tentar fingir que nada acontecia com eles e que aquilo não era algo verdadeiro entre eles. Haviam passado o quarto ano inteiro negando aquele desejo que tinham de ficar juntos, um ano inteiro fugindo um do outro e muitas vezes acabando por ceder quando menos esperavam. E o que começou com alguns beijos desesperados em uma noite que passaram juntos em uma detenção se transformou em algo que nenhum dos dois conseguiam explicar, mas que pareciam não conseguir ficar longe por mais de um dia.

Ainda se escondiam atrás das brigas e daquela competição besta de onde tudo havia começado, mas aquilo era porque sabiam as conseqüências daquele relacionamento. Nenhum dos pais de ambos aceitaria aquela relação e eles não estavam prontos ainda para lutar um pelo outro, por aquilo que tinham... Era tudo complicado demais para que fizessem alguma coisa e não sabiam nem por onde começar a explicar de onde aqueles sentimentos e aquelas vontades vinham. A única coisa que importava quando estavam juntos era aquela sensação que não queriam que acabasse.

- Rose... – Fechou os olhos extasiada com a maneira sensual que ele havia chamado seu nome, se deixando se levar pelo êxtase daquele momento, liberando seu orgasmo junto ao dele em meio a um gemido ainda mais alto que os anteriores. Um sorriso ainda maior e satisfeito se espalhando pelo seu rosto, enquanto os corpos se acalmavam deixando que aquela sensação gostava se espalhasse por inteiro, a levando para o paraíso que era estar em volta do corpo dele. - ... Eu te amo.

Os olhos se arregalaram um pouco ao ouvir ele dizer aquelas três palavras que nunca tinha ouvido sair por entre os lábios do loiro, o fitando um tanto assustada com aquilo, sem saber muito bem o que deveria fazer ou muito menos o que dizer. O ouviu suspirar pesadamente, como se ele tivesse se arrependido de dizer aquilo e sentiu algo dentro de si apertar ao ponto que chegava a doer. E o empurrou para que pudesse se levantar, puxando os lençol para que pudesse se cobrir, sentindo-se exposta demais.

- ... – Abriu e fechou a boca seguidas vezes, vendo a posição que ele se encontrava ao seu lado, percebendo o claro arrependimento que ele tinha no rosto. Se levantou da cama por inteiro começando a recolher as peças de roupa que tinham ficado espalhadas por todo o quarto, até que teve o pulso segurado por ele.

- Me desculpe, Rose... Eu não deveria ter falado aquilo. – As lágrimas já se formavam em seus olhos, quando ele a puxou de volta para a cama, a envolvendo por completo, para que pudesse a prender contra ele. – Não queria te assustar, eu... não pensei antes de dizer, não pensei que talvez você não estivesse pronta para ouvir o que eu sinto de verdade...

Soluçou baixo, antes de se afastar por completo não dando oportunidade para que ele voltasse a lhe segurar o corpo e vestiu a roupa de qualquer jeito, sem nem perceber que estava colocando a blusa dele, em vez da própria, deixando o sutiã para trás... Não tinha tempo para pensar naqueles pequenos detalhes, só queria sair dali.

- Rose...

- Eu tenho que ir... – Falou a porta sem nem mesmo olhar para trás, antes que saísse correndo pelo corredor à frente. Porque ele tinha que estragar tudo falando aquelas três palavras? Porque doía tanto o fato dele ter se arrependido? Porque tinha que está correndo dele quando tudo que queria fazer era se afundar nos braços dele... Não tinha noção como as coisas poderiam mudar tanto em tão pouco tempo.

E mal ela sabia que as coisas estavam para mudar ainda para pior... 

* * *

><p>Mais uma ScorpiusRose! Yeah!  
>Sim, estou viciada no casal. RS. Brincadeira. Acho que tenho tantas Romiones e LilyJames em minha cabeça quanto coisas dessa casal. Ainda tenho que tomar coragem para publicar as outras também, idéias fluindo demais na minha cabeça. Uma em especifico que é Victorie/Teddy, mas isso fica para depois.

Espero que tenham gostado do plot dessa, um tanto diferente dos outros dois envolvendo o casal, mas convenhamos, nunca vi um casal com maiores probabilidades de plot quanto esses dois, e eu adoro, principalmente por conta de toda a coisa Romeu e Julieta que eles tem. Lindo não? Só faltava a Julieta ser ruiva (porque na minha cabeça a Rose sempre vai ser ruiva).

Bom, espero que gostem. E mais uma vez, eu não deixei minhas outras fics de lado, só não consigo deixar de ter idéias... Sorry!  
>Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.<p> 


End file.
